starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Jade Skywalker
Mara Jade Skywalker was, during different times in her life, an Emperor's Hand, a smuggler, and later a Jedi Master who sat upon the Jedi High Council. She was raised as a servant to Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II and was a high-level Force-using operative. As an Emperor's Hand, Jade carried out the Emperor's bidding, killing Rebels and corrupt Imperials alike with cold professionalism, even as a young woman. As Palpatine's assassin, she received top-notch training from experts in a variety of fields as well as training in the Force, which was continued by Luke Skywalker years later. After Palpatine's death, she received his last command, which was to kill Luke Skywalker; however, the death of her Master caused her to go rogue. Eventually she joined smuggler chief Talon Karrde, becoming one of his best smugglers and his second-in-command. During the predations of Grand Admiral Thrawn, she was forced to work with Skywalker, and developed a grudging respect for him. During the Galactic Civil War, Mara Jade proved herself skilled in a variety of fields; she was a good pilot and mechanic and trained in the use of both a blaster and hand-to-hand combat even without relying on the Force. Over the years, she continued to work for Karrde and interact with Skywalker intermittently, training at his Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 for a short period of time. She was groomed by Karrde to take over the Smugglers' Alliance and had a brief relationship with Lando Calrissian as part of that role, although she later admitted it was a charade. She also continued to grow closer to Skywalker and worked alongside him on numerous occasions, including the Almanian Uprising and the Corellian Crisis. The two finally realized in 19 ABY while on a mission to Nirauan that they were in love, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. After marrying Skywalker, Mara Jade took the surname Skywalker and devoted her life to the New Jedi Order, becoming a Master in her own right. Shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong War, she fell ill due to deadly coomb spores that she'd been infected with by a Yuuzhan Vong agent. She used the Force to slow their progress even as she continued to fight against the alien invaders on numerous battlefields including Dantooine and Ithor, but the disease was only purged from her system after the birth of her sons Owen and Mason in 25 ABY. After becoming a Master, Jade Skywalker took her niece Jaina Solo as an apprentice until she reached Knighthood. During that time, she participated in Jedi offensives against the Yuuzhan Vong, aiding in the war effort. After the fall of Coruscant, she helped Cal Omas become elected as the Chief of State as the New Republic reorganized itself into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Jade Skywalker ultimately saw her efforts against the Yuuzhan Vong rewarded in the war's final battle on Coruscant with the death of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane. In the following years, Jade Skywalker was active during the Dark Nest Crisis and the subsequent Swarm War, wherein she helped to thwart the expansionist plans of Raynar Thul and the insectoid Killiks who were spreading into Chiss space and subverting many other people into becoming Joiners under the influence of several Dark Jedi. Jade Skywalker was insistent that the Jedi who had joined Killik communities would be withdrawn, as they were using their skills in combat against the Chiss, provoking them. She continued to serve by the side of her husband as a Jedi Master during the Second Galactic Civil War, first serving alongside the Galactic Alliance against the rebellious Confederation. Biography Early life Mara Jade was born in 18 BBY during a time of great instability as the Galactic Empire was eliminating the remnants of the Jedi Order. The Emperor took Jade from her parents when she was still a child and brought her to the planet Coruscant at a very young age, where he began to train her in the Force, although officially she was one of the Imperial Palace's dancers. Years later, Jade remembered little about her early life besides her parents' reluctance to let her go and her own certainty that she was going to leave with the Emperor. She did recall at one point that she had had a falling-star globe as a child and had gotten in trouble after breaking it to see how it worked.Choices of One Her master trained her in the ways of the Force and she was made into an agent of the Empire. Some of the Imperial court assumed her to simply be a dancer or one of Palpatine's concubines. Emperor's Hand Throughout Jade's youth, she was pushed through an intensive training regimen—which involved training alongside the Imperial Royal GuardRebellion Era Sourcebook and learning covert espionage and assassination skills, at which she was adept by the age of fourteen—and became an "Emperor's Hand," one of Palpatine's personal assassins, after a final test in which she successfully broke into Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's private quarters. In order to accomplish her mission, Jade, posing as a guest at a formal event at Tarkin's residence, feigned illness in order to get away from the other guests. She then retrieved a sack of equipment and descended down the side of the building to the room containing Tarkin's private safe. While she was breaking in, a group of guards came in—actually droids—and she engaged them with her blaster and lightsaber. However, upon sensing that one of the guards was living, she knocked him out rather than kill a soldier willing to give his life in a training exercise. Vader and Palpatine were pleased with her skills and she was pronounced the Emperor's Hand.Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 0 Despite there being several Emperor's Hands, she, like the others, was unaware of the existence of any other Hands.Children of the Jedi Due to her deep connection with the Force, she could hear Palpatine's voice anywhere in the galaxy via a telepathic link.Heir to the Empire Jade carried out Palpatine's will on numerous worlds, eliminating corrupt Imperial officials, traitors, and others who he deemed deserving of death or judgment. His esteem for her was such that he actually allowed her time for relaxation. In addition to a personal starship and a protocol droid named K3 to aid her in her duties as Hand, she also received a private quarters on Coruscant, where she kept her lightsaber and a lanvarok for left-handers—although Jade herself was right-handed—among the items in her personal weapon collection. Before the Battle of Yavin, the destruction of an Imperial superweapon called the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, she was tasked with gathering intelligence in order to help hunt down any Jedi that had survived the purge. During the years following the Battle of Yavin and preceding the Battle of Hoth, Jade spied on Darth Vader and delivered reports on his actions to the Emperor, even going so far as watching, from afar, his assault on the Massassi Temples, some six months after the loss of the Death Star over Yavin Prime, which resulted in the capture of Rebel Commander Jan Dodonna. In later missions where she was assigned to discreetly observe him, Jade soon became envious of Vader and sensed a division in him, specifically because she didn't understand the basis of his obsession concerning a young Jedi named Luke Skywalker. Jade began to hope that Vader would betray the Emperor so that she could kill him and take his place as the Emperor's apprentice. Despite these spy activities, she still performed tasks for Vader himself. Around 1.5 ABY, Jade was responsible for uncovering information about Rebel Alliance droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, for Vader, though Vader was either unwilling or unable to collect the information from her himself. Instead, he sent a spacer who had been doing work for the Empire to pick up the information from Jade before returning it to him for a reward of 2,100. Later that year, she participated in the celebration of Empire Day and during the festivities, she tasked an Imperial operative to rescue six Imperial officers from a prison facility inside the hidden Rebel base on the planet Corellia. Around the time of the Battle of Hoth she visited Belsavis. Jade had also investigated Moff Glovstoak, posing as "Countess Claria" and discovered that he had been skimming the top off tax returns to the Imperial Center. Faking intoxication, she retired to a private room during a formal party Glovstoak was throwing, only to leave an inflatable dummy behind and, having exchanged her formal wear for a combat suit, quickly infiltrated his office and found six stolen paintings worth millions of credits in his palace. Jade returned to Imperial Center and reported her findings to Palpatine, but also saved General Deerian, whom she believed to be honest, from the fallout of Glovstoak's destruction. Hunting Skywalker A few months prior to the Battle of Endor, Jade was in Palpatine's chamber when Darth Vader brought the Force-sensitive cyborg Lumiya to Palpatine to serve as another Emperor's Hand. Jade was dismissed from Palpatine's presence before he accepted Lumiya's service, maintaining her illusion that she was the only Hand, but Jade nevertheless sensed immediate hostility from Lumiya. Following the Battle of Hoth, Jade became aware of Palpatine's worries about Luke Skywalker; she was sent to infiltrate Jabba Desilijic Tiure's Palace on Tatooine, disguised as the dancing girl Arica, in order to await Skywalker. While waiting for Luke Skywalker, Jade witnessed C-3PO and R2-D2's arrival at the palace. Later, after the droid was forced into Jabba's service, C-3PO met Jade. After a brief conversation, in which she questioned 3PO regarding Skywalker and introduced herself as Arica, Jade disappeared as C-3PO witnessed the dancing girl Oola's execution.[[Star Wars: Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi]] However, Melina Carniss, a member of Jabba's secret security detail, suspected her of being out to assassinate the gangster, and attempted to arrest her. Jade turned the tables on Carniss, however, taking her into custody and then using the Force to cause Melina to shoot one of Jabba's Gamorrean guards. Jade fled down a tunnel and came to a ventilation shaft of the rancor pit. After fighting through three rows of guards, she was able to watch Skywalker kill the rancor. She then entered the ventilation shaft of the rancor pit using a vibro-ax, and used the Force to open the trapdoor and follow the crowd out to the sail barge. Though she begged Jabba to let her join him and others at the Dune Sea, a suspicious Jabba instead provided her with a landspeeder and told her to leave and never come back after she tried to use the Force on him. Thus stymied in the attempt to fulfill her mission, she made her way back to Imperial Center—and a displeased Palpatine. Years later, a Force vision revealed to Skywalker that, had she been present at the Great Pit of Carkoon, Jade would have succeeded in preventing his escape. Personality and traits Mara Jade Skywalker was an extremely proud woman, who always gave her best at everything that she did—that could be seen in her time as an Emperor's Hand. During her investigation of Moff Glovstoak, she showed efficiency and skill in bringing down the corrupt Imperial. However, she did not let Glovstoak's fall, or the Emperor's approval, end her mission—she continued by delving deeper into the conspiracy, eventually following the clues directly to their source. She refused to serve the warlords who seized power after the Emperor died, feeling that they were beneath her. Additionally, Jade Skywalker was also extremely devoted, serving what she viewed as Cosimo Palpatine II's will even after his death. She would later display loyalty to Talon Karrde and his organization even at the cost of total alienation from the Empire, and was furious that Thrawn forced her to betray Karrde. She later displayed the same commitment to her husband, Luke Skywalker, and her son, Ben Skywalker, even at one point refusing to participate in the defense of Borleias in order to protect Ben. Due to her upbringing under Palpatine, and also due to the training she received from the Dark Lord, Mara Jade Skywalker learned how to maintain a calm and collected composure in almost every situation. During the First Corellian Insurrection, and though she harbored a vendetta against Luke Skywalker, she was able to prioritize the severity of the situation and place her differences with Skywalker aside—she proceeded to warn Leia and the Senate about the recently uncovered plot to destroy the New Republic. During her brief tutelage under Kyle Katarn, Jade was forced to face Katarn in an ancient Temple when he fell to the dark side. While he was fully engaged in the dark powers of the temple, Jade was forced to defend against Katarn's attacks, managing to fend him off each time. Eventually, Katarn and Jade found themselves deep inside the catacombs of the temple, and Jade voluntarily turned off her lightsaber and surrendered, maintaining her calm composure as she realized she could not longer fight her one-time friend. Due to Jade's self-control, Katarn was eventually redeemed and brought back to the light. Even though Jade exuded a toughened exterior, she was a warm and compassionate individual. Even as an Imperial assassin, Jade had a merciful side, particularly when it came to serving the greater good. She allowed the rogue stormtrooper unit Hand of Judgment to survive after seeing they were good men and after they aided her on one of her missions. She also allowed Govenor Bidor Ferrouz to survive despite admitting to treason, since he had been forced to collaborate with the Rebel Alliance to save his kidnapped family. Jade was willing to make allowances using her official position in order to save the lives and careers of people she thought were good, though she had no qualms about using people as tools on her missions. Through her love and marriage to Luke Skywalker, Jade Skywalker was able to realize that her life of constant conflict had not provided her with everything she needed. However, through her experiences and relationship with Skywalker, she came to acknowledge her love for him and understand what his companionship offered her life—she realized that it was acceptable to let him past her defenses. A small way in which she showed Skywalker her love for him was through the playful nickname which she constantly called him—''Farmboy''. Jade Skywalker's love and compassion also manifested when she gave birth to her son Ben during the Yuuzhan Vong War. The war caused Jade Skywalker to develop a strong, and somewhat overprotective, demeanor towards Ben, constantly fearing that the war would find him and take him away from her and her husband. After watching the devastation that Anakin's death caused Leia, Jade Skywalker had no wish to experience that type of emotional pain. Later, during the Second Galactic Civil War, Jade Skywalker's love and protectiveness of her son was still evident. She was constantly worrying over Ben and his actions within the GAG, and even up until her death, her love for her husband and Ben was present in her mind. Relationships Lando Calrissian Though Calrissian was rather enamored with her following the Thrawn crisis, Jade never returned any of his frequent, and sometimes blatant, flirtations with her. However, to impress her, when he won the ''Millennium Falcon from Han in a sabacc game, he returned it to Han in an act of selflessness, thus garnering some respect from her. Though he was insistent in his infatuation with her, Jade did not reciprocate his feelings. After Calrissian replaced her wardrobe with clothes that he would have preferred her to wear around him, she retaliated by raiding his own supply of clothes. However, while their partnership lasted for some time, Jade later told Skywalker that much of it had been an unpleasant assignment that had originally been handed down by Talon Karrde. Luke Skywalker When Jade first met Skywalker after the destruction of the second Death Star, their relationship was more than prickly at first, as she wanted to kill him, although they were forced to cooperate on numerous occasions to survive. As she worked with him, she developed at first a grudging respect for him, then later a growing admiration, tempered by her pragmatism and coolness as usual.Dark Apprentice While fighting on Nirauan, in order to coordinate their efforts perfectly, they performed a Force Meld, linking their minds. It was after understanding each other on so deep a level that they realized the depth of their attraction for each other. The two fell in love and were happily married. The Skywalkers had a son that they named Ben, in honor of the memory of Skywalker's first master, Ben "Obi-Wan" Kenobi. Jade Skywalker would be at her husband's side throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War as his supportive wife, even while being deathly ill for much of the initial stages. While they often disagreed, the Skywalkers trusted each other explicitly and supported the other half of their union. Upon her death, Skywalker was devastated by the loss of his wife, and, clouded by grief, struck down Lumiya after believing her to be Jade Skywalker's killer. Even though he felt that his world had ended, Skywalker was eventually able to recover enough to again fully take the helm of the Jedi Order, knowing that his wife would not have wanted him to let his grief control him. Corran Horn Powers and abilities Just as her personality was diverse, so were the talents that Mara Jade Skywalker utilized throughout her colored career. She was known to be a skilled slicer, breaking into secure files with relative ease, though she was not on the same level as Zakarisz Ghent. During Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign against the New Republic, Talon Karrde was captured by Imperial forces, and Jade Skywalker took it upon herself to rescue the smuggler leader. Jade Skywalker was able to sneak aboard Thrawn's ship, Chimaera, and used her slicing abilities to hack the Star Destroyer's computer, eventually reaching the detention block and freeing Karrde. Jade Skywalker was also a skilled user of multiple types of weaponry, including blaster pistols and rifles, melee weapons, and heavy weapons.Jedi Academy Training Manual She often used blaster pistols, including a small hold-out blaster, which she carried in a sleeve holster. She was well-trained in unarmed combat, and was also a skilled tactician who could quickly analyze a situation for dangers and traps and then formulate a means to secure her objectives. Jade was also capable of rewiring electronic devices with some proficiency. s alongside Luke Skywalker during the Thrawn campaign.]] During her life, she became an experienced pilot who flew a variety of ships in a number of situations. During the Thrawn Campaign, she flew a Z-95 Headhunter and flew at the Battle for the Katana fleet, though she was disabled by an ion cannon. During the First Corellian Insurrection, Jade Skywalker piloted her ship, the Jade's Fire, and used it in several different instances. After she and Leia escaped from the Human League, Jade Skywalker flew her ship through the enemy forces, and eventually managed to rendezvous with Han Solo on Selonia. Later, she flew the Jade's Fire in the final battle at Centerpoint Station, and contributed to the defeat of the Corellian forces. After the First Corellian Insurrection, Jade Skywalker piloted the Starry Ice in her rescue of Skywalker, who had ran into trouble with the Cavrilhu Pirates. Skywalker had unfortunately been discovered during his infiltration of the pirate group, and Jade Skywalker's skilled hand as a pilot helped Skywalker survive the encounter. During the Yuuzhan Vong war, Jade Skywalker distinguished herself during the Second Battle of Borleias when she was made second in command of Blackmoon Squadron. In that position, she provided cover for the Lusankya during Operation Emperor's Spear, which saw the command ship successfully ram a Yuuzhan Vong worldship. During her time as an Emperor's Hand, Jade Skywalker became skilled in the arts of disguise and infiltration. In 0.5 ABY, she used her skills of disguise to infiltrate the court of Moff Glovstoak, posing as Countess Claria. During that mission she discovered that Glovstoak had been skimming the top off tax returns to the Imperial Center. She managed to sneak through Glovstoak's palace and found that he was in possession of six stolen paintings which were worth millions of credits and the Emperor was provided with the proof he required of the Moff's treason, summarily disposing of Glovstoak. After the destruction of the first Death Star, she employed her spy abilities against Darth Vader, recording his actions and delivering reports to the Emperor. In the months prior to the Emperor's Palpatine's death, Jade Skywalker was sent to Tatooine in an effort to infiltrate Jabba's Palace. She disguised herself as the dancing girl Arica, and set her plans in motion while she awaited the arrival of Skywalker. Following the death of the Emperor, Jade Skywalker found herself on the run from Director Ysanne Isard, however, she managed to escape, disguising herself as a refugee. During her days as a smuggler, Jade Skywalker often employed her spy abilities for Talon Karrde—she participated in a mission for Karrde to track down Jorj Car'das, where maximized her infiltration skills to complement her spy abilities. Jade Skywalker's colored life reinforced the skills she needed to be a successful spy. During the outbreak of the Confederation-Galactic Alliance War, Jade Skywalker's son Ben would brag about her abilities as a spy to Jedi Knight Nelani Dinn. During the Confederation-Galactic Alliance war of 40 ABY, she used her talents as a spy to track and watch Jacen, eventually following him to Hapes, where he was visiting his lover Tenel Ka and his daughter Allana. Beginning with her training under Emperor Palpatine, and culminating with her ascension to Jedi Master, Jade Skywalker continually proved her reputation as an accomplished lightsaber duelist. During the Thrawn campaign, Jade Skywalker and her future husband encountered the crazed Jedi-Joruus C'baoth and his apprentice. While being strengthened by Skywalker through the Force, she was able to defeat the Dark Jedi and then confronted C'baoth. She dodged a bolt of Force lightning that C'baoth threw at her, and managed to stab him through his chest with her lightsaber. During the Yuuzhan Vong war, the Skywalkers traveled to the ExGal-4 outpost on Belkadan and began an investigation into what had occurred there. During their search, she was confronted by the Yuuzhan Vong spy Yomin Carr, and the two proceeded to engage in a violent duel. Jade Skywalker was evenly matched in skill by the Yuuzhan Vong warrior, who fought with a viciousness she had rarely encountered—she was startled by her opponent's lack of presence in the Force, his seemingly impenetrable armor, and his strange weapon which could resist a lightsaber's blade. However, she was able to defeat Carr by slicing both of his legs off at the knee and stabbing him through the chest. The Yuuzhan Vong war also saw the Skywalkers and Veila encounter the deranged Dark Jedi Lord Nyax, formerly Irek Ismaren. Nyax had been held in an Imperial laboratory on Coruscant, where he had lightsabers surgically implanted in his elbows, knees, and forearms—thus providing him with six lightsaber blades with which to fight. The ensuing lightsaber battle saw the superior strength of Nyax almost completely overwhelm the three Jedi. However, Veila was able to make herself invisible in the Force and proceeded to severely wound the Dark Jedi. Ultimately, the Skywalkers and Veila were able to defeat Nyax with relatively little injury, even though Nyax easily slaughtered the Jedi-killing voxyn that the Yuuzhan Vong sent after him. Jade Skywalker continued to demonstrate her skills with a lightsaber during the Dark Nest Crisis and had also learned the skill of Force lightning, employing it against Alema Rar during the Battle of Kr. She was known to use the Ataru form. During the Second Galactic Civil War, the Skywalkers found themselves confronted by an old enemy—Lumiya. They eventually tracked the Dark Lady and the Dark Jedi Alema Rar to Hapan space where a violent duel took place aboard the space station known as Roqoo Depot. While Skywalker and Lumiya dueled each other, Jade Skywalker and Rar entered into a deadly fight—Rar shot at Jade Skywalker with a poison dart, but Jade Skywalker was able to defeat the Twi'lek, knocking her unconscious. The Twi'lek only survived because Jade Skywalker noticed the bomb on her chest that would go off if she was killed. As the war progressed, Jade Skywalker began to worry about the safety of her son, and decided to hunt down Lumiya and finish her off for good. She eventually caught up with Lumiya on Hesperidium and another lightsaber duel took place involving the two women. Jade Skywalker fought Lumiya to a standstill, and the two women were both left severely wounded. After years of training and battle, Mara Jade Skywalker's skills with manipulating the Force were well-developed. Even Skywalker relied on his wife's danger sense more than his own, since Jade Skywalker had required it to survive as an Imperial agent. Her keen danger sense provided her warning of imminent danger and saved her life on numerous occasions. As the Emperor's Hand, she was able to hear Palpatine's voice through the Force—and just prior to her marriage with Skywalker, she discovered that they had gained a similar telepathic ability. By the time of her ascension to Jedi Master, Jade Skywalker had became a powerful member of the New Jedi Order. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, she successfully used the Force to keep her disease from attacking Ben inside her womb.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook By the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, Jade Skywalker's talents as a Jedi Master had progressed and she was able to levitate herself across an open area on a bubble of Force energy while keeping the air around her stilled and her heat emissions minimal to avoid setting off any sensors. Jade Skywalker was adept in immediately reading and assessing any situation or individual, and the Emperor gave her memory retention techniques to enhance her abilities. She was also talented enough to secure a number of odd jobs while on the run, including as a hyperdrive mechanic. Equipment While working as an Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade Skywalker was provided with an enormous cargo ship which she used as her mobile base of operations. The ship was essentially her home, and in it she kept a large number of books, personal items, and also an extensive choice of weapons for any number of missions. While she was away on missions for the Emperor, the ship was administered by the protocol droid K3, and crewed by a small group of trusted Imperials. The ship was large enough that it had its own hangar bay which Jade Skywalker used to store a number of craft, including ground craft such as landspeeders, and personal starfighters like Z-95 Headhunters. ]] During her time as an Emperor's Hand, and later during her career as a smuggler and Jedi student, she often chose to fly a Z-95 Headhunter starfighter. The Z-95 was a dependable and reliable fighter which was able to pack both speed and firepower into its small package. During her hunt for Black Nebula, Jade Skywalker used a Headhunter to insert herself onto the planet Svivren, and was able to go unnoticed in the initial part of the mission. Much later, during the Grand Admiral Thrawn campaign, she chose to use a Z-95 Headhunter, most notably at the Battle for the Katana fleet. During that battle Jade Skywalker flew alongside the New Republic space forces against the fleet of Thrawn, but was hit by an Imperial ion blast—she proceeded to manually steer her damaged Headhunter into the hangar of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer, managing to eject at the last moment before her craft exploded. In the years following the Thrawn campaign, Jade Skywalker decided to attend Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum, arriving in 079, a Z-95, which she intended to use as a personal escape if her time with the Jedi did not go as planned. During her time on Yavin 4 she lent her Headhunter to fellow Jedi student Corran Horn, and he used it to destroy four Sithspawn monsters. After her adventure on Wayland, she would fly a Skipray blastboat on a mission to aid a New Republic courier. Jade Skywalker eventually entered a mutual apprenticeship, though only for a short time, to the Jedi Kyle Katarn. However, her apprenticeship was unfortunately cut short when Katarn left to search the mysterious world of Dromund Kaas. Deciding to follow him, she utilized the ship Shrike to follow and eventually help Katarn. Shrike was a prototype starfighter produced by Incom Corporation, and was privately owned by the smuggler Talon Karrde. During Operation Shadow Hand Karrde permanently loaned it to Jade Skywalker for her personal use. For a very short while she operated a ship by the name of Hunter's Luck, which had originally been a rich kid's private yacht, but was then captured by pirates. ]] By that time, Jade Skywalker had been the captain of numerous ships, but had never owned a ship which was registered in her name. Her first ship which she privately owned was the ''Jade's Fire, a Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 which had been previously named the Winning Gamble and which had been given to her by Sansia Bardrin. During the First Corellian Insurrection she piloted the Jade's Fire alongside the Lady Luck and Millennium Falcon at Battle of Centerpoint Station. When Jade Skywalker and Skywalker departed for their mission to Nirauan, Jade's Fire was destroyed over during an attempt to infiltrate the Chiss fortress. The Jade's Fire was unique when compared to other ships that Jade Skywalker had piloted in that it possessed a special "shoot back" system that automatically fired on any vessel that attacked it.Cracken's Threat Dossier ]] After the ''Jade's Fire was destroyed, Luke Skywalker presented her with the Jade Sabre as a wedding gift. Jade Sabre required a single pilot to operate, but the ship was designed to carry up to fifteen passengers and up to 100 metric tons of cargo. For defense, Skywalker armed the ship with four concealed quad laser cannons and a tractor beam projector.Starships of the Galaxy In 22 ABY, the Skywalkers used Jade Sabre to travel to Crustai on the edge of the Chiss Ascendancy, where they rendezvoused with the Chiss who had offered to lead them to the remains of Outbound Flight. Three years later, in early 25 ABY, Jade Skywalker flew the Jade Sabre with Jaina Solo and Leia Organa Solo to the planet of Rhommamool, where Leia was asked to act as a New Republic envoy to deal with upstart Nom Anor. The galaxy soon erupted into a full scale war with the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, and Jade Skywalker and her nephew Anakin Solo piloted Jade Sabre to the world of Dantooine, where it was hoped that Jade Skywalker could enjoy a vacation. The Yuuzhan Vong, however, soon invaded the planet, and the two Jedi were forced to abandon Jade Sabre when they found themselves cut off from their landing site by warrior patrols. ]] Several months following the loss of ''Jade Sabre, Lando Calrissian gave Jade Skywalker the gift of a space yacht that he had recently purchased from spice merchants. Calrissian's wife, Tendra Calrissian, named the ship Jade Shadow due to its non-reflective gray hull.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Over time, and with the help of her husband, Jade Skywalker was able to install a tractor beam projector and was also able to reconfigure the aft docking bay to contain her modified Z-95 Headhunter or even carry an entire X-wing. Jade Skywalker used her new ship throughout the remainder of the Yuuzhan Vong war, utilizing it as a base of operations when the Skywalkers decided to search out the living planet Zonama Sekot. Following the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, she continued to use the Jade Shadow and operated it during the Second Galactic Civil War. However, Jade Skywalker was also a capable starfighter pilot, flying X-wings and E-wing escort starfighters during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Later, she would also fly the StealthX variant of the X-wing fighter in the Dark Nest Crisis as well as the Second Galactic Civil War. Appearances *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitives Category:Spies Category:Waiters Category:Galactic Alliance individuals Category:Emperor's Hands Category:Jedi hunters Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Pilots Category:New Republic individuals Category:Skywalker family Category:Jade family Category:Car'das members Category:Imperial defectors